


♠⛾〰Cover Me〰⛾♠

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, College Student Eren Yeager, Depression, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, French Eren Yeager, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gang Rape, Gang Violence, German Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Heterochromia Iridum, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Issues, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, POV Eren Yeager, Panic Attacks, Repressed Memories, Sassy Armin Arlert, Sleeping Together, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, Younger Erwin Smith - 25 Yrs Old, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) - 24 Yrs Old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda
Summary: ··⸚Domestic--Carl Phillips⸚··





	1. Un(1) ♤Summer♤

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries.....*shivers in fright*.....scary things to write. They mostly never come out right and they're always changing in some form. *shrugs* I guess we'll see!I ain't attempting a summary till I either finish or get to a nice point where I can invent one! Also just a funny Queer Poem I found online to start off the story! 🤣 Enjoy!🐼🌸

* * *

 

# Un ♤Summer♤

_________________________________________

#  **··⸚Domestic** ⸚··

_If, when studying road atlases_

_while taking, as you call it, your_

_morning dump, you shout down to_

_me names like Miami City, Franconia,_

_Cancún, as places for you to take_

_me to from here, can I help it if_

 

_all I can think is things that are_

_stupid, like he loves me he loves me_

_not? I don’t think so. No more_

_than, some mornings, waking to your_

_hands around me, and remembering_

_these are the fingers, the hands I’ve_

 

_over and over given myself to, I can_

_stop myself from wondering does that_

_mean they’re the same I’ll grow_

_old with. Yesterday, in the café I_

_keep meaning to show you, I thought_

_this is how I’ll die maybe, alone,_

 

_somewhere too far away from wherever_

_you are then, my heart racing from_

_espresso and too many cigarettes,_

_my head down on the table’s cool_

_marble, and the ceiling fan turning_

_slowly above me, like fortune, the_

 

_part of fortune that’s half-wished-_

_for only—it did not seem the worst_

_way. I thought this is another of_

_those things I’m always forgetting_

_to tell you, or don’t choose to_

_tell you, or I tell you but only_

 

_in the same way, each morning, I_

_keep myself from saying too loud I_

_love you until the moment you flush_

_the toilet, then I say it, when the_

_rumble of water running down through_

_the house could mean anything: flood,_

 

_your feet descending the stairs any_

_moment; any moment the whole world,_

_all I want of the world, coming down._

~Carl Phillips

* * *

**※‖** **Location: Maria State University - Eren Jaeger - Sophomore Class 2020 - Age: 22 Eren’s POV Class: French 101 - 10:55 am** ‖※

 

“This is taking _forever!_ Where is he‽” I complained half-heartedly, already used to my best friend/brother, Armin Arlert, a Sophomore like me, being late.

 

“Sorry Eren! I’m here now!” Armin came running up to me as I started bringing my cup of warm, White Chocolate Mocha to my lips and blew.

 

“Hi Armin! No apologies! I really just got here! So, ready for the weekend?” I asked, gingerly sipping my hot beverage as we walked to French 101.

 

“Yeah! I’m hoping Jean will take me out tonight before everyone leaves for break tomorrow!” Armin giggled, his voice softening to a lilting murmur as he went on about his horse-faced boyfriend.

 

Once we arrive to class, I was surprised to see that there were two people in our seats. But it was also weird that they were people I never saw in this school ﴾or class for that matter﴿ and they were just suddenly sitting in our seats.

 

I looked at Armin, eyebrows raised in question as we both stared awkwardly at the two strange men. The one Armin’s seat was a tall, blonde Captain-America look-alike with bushy brows. He was currently wearing a plain, white button up with black slacks and a brown leather belt with black Versace boots with laces to finish the look.

 

His buddy, who was currently in my seat, was short, with raven tresses that framed his face, an undercut hidden underneath. He wore a white button up as well but he wore black jeans with his, a white cravat around his neck and a black, snakeskin leather belt looped around his waist. A pair of Chanel black mens boots that completed the look splendidly.

 

I gulped inaudibly, looking at Armin, pleading for help as I looked away from the two men after they caught my staring and smirked, making me huff in frustration and pull Armin out of the room.

 

“What do we do‽ Our seats are taken and they’re probably not aware of the fact that we have assigned seats here! We can’t just sit anywhere! We have to get them away without sounding rude! No matter how tempting I don’t want to be suspended before Summer break even begins!” I whined, my eyes shining with anger as my brain wracked for ways to politely -key word:politely - get the two gorgeous men out of their seats without causing a commotion.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine! I mean, they can’t be _that_ bad, right?” Armin made a move before I could say something, strutting right up to the two strangers as if he greeted their kind every day, a look of confidence on his eyes as his mouth held a small smile.

 

“Hi! I’m sorry to interrupt and I hope I am not too rude but would you guys kindly let me and my friend have our seats? Our French professor is kinda strict about seating policy! We have a seating arrangement, you see, and if anyone is out of place we’ll wind up doing something weird like a hundred push-ups or laps around the school till sundown!” he inquired, making my brows raise in question.

 

“Impressive.” I muttered, stepping up behind my adorable blonde best friend.

 

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t aware of the seating arrangements! Me and Levi here will just be on our way! We’ll wait for the professor to get in here! Have a nice day boys!” the blonde said, practically dragging the raven-haired with him.

 

“Damn Arm. You’re impressive. Can I steal you from Jean? Go out with me instead! I want a piece of ya’!” I purred, teasingly, as I sat down in my seat.

“Nope! Sorry Er! This kitten here has his nails sunk deep in the horse! Better luck next time though!” Armin laughed, his head thrown back in amusement as he eyed me innocently. His phone vibrated, making him jump as he pulled it out of his pocket.

 

“Speak of the Devil! Don’t get caught~!” I chuckled, my eyes straying to the front of the room as I kept my eye out for trouble from the French teacher. I had finished my mocha when he sat in his desk. Armin put his phone back in his pocket and looked up, a smug gleam dancing in his eyes as he put his attention to the lessons.

 

“I have a date tonight with said Devil! And _you’re_ helping me get ready Mr. Fashion Meister!” Armin quipped,  sending one of his rare smirks my way before getting out his French Notebook and got to writing the breaks assignments down.

 

※‖⸙⸶⁌⸸⁍⸷⸙‖※

 

Two hours later, he started making an extra copy at the end of class for me.

 

“Thanks Ar! Now let’s get to lunch! I’m starving! Then I have German to get to! So do you! Then we have Drill training with Garrison later tonight! Then your _date_ ~!” I purred near his ear, waggling my brows as he blushed furiously.

 

“Sh-shut up Eren! Come on! We have to meet the gang for lunch!” Armin pulled me towards the cafeteria, waving as soon as he spotted his boyfriend and our group of friends.

 

“Hey Eren! Hey Armin! Last day of school together before we all depart for Summer break!” Connie came running up with his Fíance, Sasha, on tow.

 

My teal and gold eyes landed on the sandy-haired bastard as he waltzed up and scooped up Armin, tearing a giddy laugh from his throat. When I watched Jean, something -strange- flashed through his eyes, like there was something going on I had no part in.

 

“Hey Connie! Sasha! I guess the delinquent trio haven’t made an appearance to lunch yet!?” I looked around, inquiring as I noticed my sister -adopted at a young age- Mikasa wasn’t here either, but Marco was silently watching us from the table, eyes wandering to Jean every once and awhile.

 

I sat down after fetching a sandwich with the gang and noticed that everyone was looking at me expectantly.

 

“What?” I asked around a mouth full of bread, ham, cheese, pickles, and potato chips I had stuffed in there before taking initiative bites.

 

“What “what”? You gonna just leave out the fact that this morning you were ogling two new, handsome men during first period or you gonna give us details?” Connie quirked a thin eyebrow up, hands crossed as he sat back patiently in his backless chair.

 

“I wasn’t exactly _ogling_ them! They just happened to be in mine and Arm’s seats. If you wanna know what they looked like I’ll tell you. From their outfits to their facial expressions. Listen carefully ‘cause I am only mentioning this once then I’m going outside!

 

The first was wearing a white button-down shirt, sleeves rolled halfway up his arms, with a leather cord that met in the middle by a button lapel, a pair of Versace black slacks and a brown leather belt, and a pair of black Versace boots with laces to boot, he’s about 188 cm, with blonde hair and an undercut, with some impressively large eyebrows, and the prettiest sky-blue eyes I’ve ever seen.

 

The second was wearing a white button-down shirt, with a white cravat, black jeans, a black, snakeskin leather belt, and a pair of black, Prada men’s ankle boots with laces, he’s about 156 cm, raven tresses that framed his sharp cheekbones, an undercut hidden just beneath, and sharp, keen silver and blue eyes. I think he has Heterochromia Iridum. But I could barely tell since he kept his head down most of the time.”

 

I finished, looking down at my laced hands as I shook out a sharp breath, my head landing on the table with a thud.

 

“So, they’re two, really hot guys, with really nice fashion sense, and one of them happens to have Heterochromia Iridum like you. That’s what you’re saying?” Jean chuckled, wrapping his arms possessively around Armin instinctively.

 

“Yeah. That is _exactly_ what I just clarified.” I barked, slamming my fists down on the table as I shot up. “Don’t mention my eyes! I keep them hidden so no one pays too much attention to me! They’re way too distracting to have everyone focus on me and not their school work around here! There is too much distraction as is with Summer break right on top of us! Don’t start a fight before then!”

 

I stomped off, ignoring the calls of my friends as I stepped outside and took a deep breath, inviting the grassy scent of the campus.

 

“Someone’s pissed. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” a smug voice spoke up, earning me to jump two feet in the air as I whirled around to face it.

 

“You…” I hesitated, eyeing the raven-haired man that stood in front of me.

 

“Yeah. I know. I’m Levi. Sorry about this morning. Me and Erwin transferred here and we arrived just last night. Don’t really know much about the place but if you’re willing to help us out on that account it would save us a lot of trouble that way. So, what do you say? Care to give us a tour and some guidelines of the classes around here?” he asked, his sharp, silver-blue eyes narrowed up at me as he pondered with silence.

 

“Y-yeah...sure. I’m capable of doing that. Do you have an extra schedule I can look at so I can be able to get  a readout on where I should take you guys tomorrow?” I asked, looking up at the clock just above the cafeteria doors inside.

 

“I have mine, though you’re gonna have to ask Erwin yourself for his. I don’t know his schedule by heart. He should be in the library by now getting some research for his end of the semester report done. We’re both staying here over break to finish some thesis’ and maybe find a job as well.” he stopped, snapping his jaws shut as if he had said too much.

 

I took his expression in, watching as his unique eyes flashed with multiple different emotions altogether. “Alright. Give me yours and I’ll hunt down your friend.” I held my hand out, watching as he rummaged through his bag and took out a folded piece of paper, laying it in my open palm, all the while never straying from my eyes.

 

He looked at me, face scrunched up as if wanting to say something when he asked, “Your eyes look fake. Contacts?”

 

“Wha...yeah. But I ain’t removing them. They’re too much of  distraction so I keep them covered. Don’t want people fantasizing more about my eyes then do their work. Hurts people’s reputation and grades and I really hate the hassle of avoiding stares.” I explained, brows arched down as I looked away from his stare.

 

“Alright. Should I get some? Contacts that is.” he replied, swinging his bag back over his shoulder.

 

I answered with, “Yeah. sounds like a good idea. I’m gonna go find Erwin. Have a good rest of the day Levi.” before I left him standing there. But not before I saw his brisk nod and reply of “Okay. You too.”

 

**⦃Location: The Library Task: Looking for Erwin Smith⦄**

 

_Ah! There he is! Now to get the schedule and…_ “Hi! You’re Erwin Smith, correct?” I called out softly, respectful of the other people in here either reading, turning in books, or doing last-minute studying before heading home for break.

 

“Yes. And you’re the boy from first period. Eren I presume your name is? Nice to meet you. What can I do for you?” he held his hand out, offering in greeting.

 

I grabbed it and gave it a firm shake as I said in  a passive, quiet tone, “I ran into Levi before I came here. Apologized for this morning. I agreed to give you and him a tour of the campus tomorrow so I came here to collect your schedule so I can plan out a route through the school that can take me to all your classes and show both of you the school as well.”

 

“Of course. My bag is over at that table over there. Come one and I’ll fetch it for you.” Erwin lead the way, reaching into the bag and pulling out a piece of paper. Identical to the one Levi had given me before, making me think it was his schedule. I was right.

 

“Great. Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow Erwin.” I stepped back, waving as I made my way out of the library before he could say anything more.

 

※‖⸙⸶⁌⸸⁍⸷⸙‖※

 

After I walked through the door of my apartment, I sighed in relief, kicking my shoes off as I threw myself in bed. I pulled out my phone, finding a message waiting for me by Armin. I opened it up and read:

 

**Armin: OMG! Thanks for helping me** **with my outfit! Jean loved it! But** **I think he already knows you** **dressed me! I don’t care! I look**

**good ‘cause of you! See you later** **tonight! 😉**

 

I shook my head in laughter, replying:

 

**Me: You’re welcome Arm! Have fun** **with Horse-Face! See you later!**

 

When our conversation was done, I threw my phone on on my bed beside me, getting up and digging through the mini fridge as I looked for something to eat. Settling on leftover Chinese, I played my favorite playlist and the first song silently wafted through the speakers, calming me down as I finished my meal and stripped down to my boxers, slipping underneath the blue duvet and slowly drifted off after shutting off my lamp and letting my playlist continue playing. My last memory before falling to the darkness being the beginning of **Akon** **’s** “ _Sorry, Blame It On Me_ ”.

 

※‖⸙⸶⁌⸸⁍⸷⸙‖※

  

_As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility_

_I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me_

_So I want to take this time out to apologize for things I have done_

_And things that have not occurred yet_

_And the things they don't want to take responsibility for_

_I'm sorry for the times I left you home_

_I was on the road and you were alone_

_I'm sorry for the times that I had to go_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know_

_That you were sitting home just wishing we_

_Could go back to when it was just you and me_

_I'm sorry for the times I would neglect_

_I'm sorry for the times I disrespect_

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done_

_I'm sorry I'm not always there for my sons_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware_

_That you can't sleep at night when I am not there_

_Because I am in the streets like everyday_

_Sorry for the things that I did not say_

_Like how you are the best thing in my world_

_And how I'm so proud to call you my girl_

_I understand that there are some problems_

_And I am not too blind to know_

_All the pain you kept inside you_

_Even though you might not show_

_If I can't apologize for being wrong_

_Then it's just a shame on me_

_I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_Sorry for the things that he put you through_

_And all the times you didn't know what to do_

_Sorry that you had to go and sell those packs_

_Just trying to stay busy till you heard from Dad_

_And you would rather be home with all your kids_

_As one big family with love and bliss_

_And even though Pops treated us like kids_

_He got a second wife and you didn't agree_

_He got up and left you there all alone_

_I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own_

_I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief_

_I'm sorry that your son was once a thief_

_I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast_

_I wish I would've listened and not be so bad_

_I'm sorry your life turned out this way_

_I'm sorry that the FEDS came and took me away_

_I understand that there are some problems_

_And I am not too blind to know_

_All the pain you kept inside you_

_Even though you might not show_

_If I can't apologize for being wrong_

_Then it's just a shame on me_

_I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to see_

_They were dead wrong trying to put it on me_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to speak_

_But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani_

_I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt_

_For the embarrassment that she felt_

_Just a little young girl trying to have fun_

_Her daddy should never let her out that young_

_I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down_

_I hope they manage better next time around_

_How was I to know she was underage_

_In a twenty one and older club they say_

_Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame_

_Verizon backed out disgracing my name_

_I'm just a singer trying to entertain_

_Because I love my fans I'll take that blame_

_Even though the blame's on you_

_Even though the blame's on you_

_Even though the blame's on you_

_I'll take that blame from you_

_And you can put that blame on me_

_And you can put that blame on me_

_You can put that blame on me_

_And you can put that blame on me_  

 

※‖⸙⸶⁌⸸⁍⸷⸙‖※

* * *

 


	2. Deux (2) ♡Comfort♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ··⸚Snow flakes⸚··~Emily Dickinson
> 
> Erwin finds Eren in an alley unconscious and nearly raped by a back alley gang. Taking him to Levi's apartment, they take care of him. The next day Levi has a panic attack and Armin comes over to comfort Eren after he breaks down prior to being told of the circumstances that had happened the night before. He also has a story to tell.
> 
> What happened to make him break easily? Who hurt him? And what exactly did that person do to make him so fragile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is a long chapter! I truly enjoyed making it! I'm going to try and update this every few days! At least twice a week! Sometimes less depending on my schedule!
> 
> Now instead of reading my rambling thoughts, enjoy!

* * *

# Deux ♡Comfort♡

_________________________________________

#  **··⸚Snow flakes⸚··**

_I counted till they danced so_

_Their slippers leaped the town –_

_And then I took a pencil_

_To note the rebels down –_

_And then they grew so jolly_

_I did resign the prig –_

_And ten of my once stately toes_

_Are marshalled for a jig!_

~Emily Dickinson

* * *

 

**※‖⸙⸶⁌⸸⁍⸷⸙‖※**

**※‖Location: Rose Garden Apartments- Levi Ackerman - Senior Class 2018 - Age: 24 Levi’s POV - 7:00 pm‖※**

 

I sat in my room, researching topics for my end-of-the-year thesis. Erwin was at the library, probably helping the kid from the day before study for exams. It had been a month since the seating incident and he had become close to Erwin and me real quick. To be honest, the kid was cute. Like, really cute. And that’s saying something since just about every was at least to some degree annoying to me.

 

At first the brat was hesitant to speak to them, always stuttering over words when he spoke. But recently he’s become bolder, more used to walking up at random and popping questions or stating facts and sometimes he even compliments us.

 

I had wrapped up my research so I could get ready for school when a knock sounded from the front door.

 

“Hey Levi! It’s me! Open up!”

 

I frowned, wondering why the hell Smith was banging on his door.

 

“What is it!?” I growled out as I threw the door open, taking in the blonde man, a tuft of brown hair in his arms as he briskly walked in, showing off the unconscious body he held.

 

“I found Eren in an alleyway. It seems he was cornered before they beat him and took his wallet. When I got there, they were trying to strip him of his clothes. The one I assumed was the leader was unzipping his jeans before I showed up. I think they were fixing to rape him but I intervened in time.” he explained, walking past me as he laid the young Sophomore down on my bed.

 

“So he was mugged? And almost raped before you found him? Is that what you’re saying?” I panicked, the boy I have grown to care for, the one boy I let slip through my thick, strong walls I had encased around my heart, had almost been treated to the worst crime below murder. Would have been killed if not for Erwin. I grabbed the brunette’s hand and asked, as calmly as possible, “He’s-he’s gonna be okay...right Erwin?”

 

“He’ll be fine for now, though I have no idea if anything had actually occurred other than the beating and almost-rape. I’m going to find his little blonde friend, Armin I think, and see if anything like this has ever happened before. Right now, though, help me dress his wounds. Get the first-aid kit from the bathroom.” Erwin ordered, drawing me from my reverie.

 

I’m made my way to the master bathroom, kneeling down as I retrieved the first-aid kit and returned to Eren’s side, going back for a bowl of cool water and a clean rag.

 

I dipped the rag in the water and started to wipe the blood off his face, laying fresh bandaids over them once they were cleaned. I  worked on stripping his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers as I cleaned up the muck off his chest and the blood coating his arms and legs.

 

Once that was done, I wrapped bandages over them and proceeded to empty out the bowl, throwing the rag in the bathroom hamper, and putting the first-aid kit back where he had originally got it from.

 

I returned back to the boys side as I readied for bed and climbed in beside him, leaving some room between us. The bed dipped, telling me that Erwin was still here and had no intention of leaving.

 

He positioned Eren in the middle of the bed, making me move over to the right side. He stayed on the brats left, sliding under the covers. I shut my lamp off, slipping underneath the duvet.

 

Me and Erwin both curled facing Eren as we let our body heat cover him, keeping him warm.

 

“Goodnight Levi.” Erwin whispered quietly in the silent room.

 

My eyes fluttered closed, my head dizzy with exhaustion. “‘Night, Erwin.” I muttered back, my world going black seconds later.

 

**※‖⸙⸶⁌⸸⁍⸷⸙‖※**

 

I woke up, feeling groggy. My arm was numb, a heavy weight lying on top of it. I groaned, opening my eyes, soon greeted with a bandaged chest and an arm wrapped around my waist.

 

I squeaked, snapping my mouth shut as I gently pried the arms off me, slipping out of the bed as I took in the scene. Erwin was still in the bed, his arm thrown over Eren’s hips, one hand gripping the arm that was previously holding me.

 

I stepped out of the room and walked in the bathroom, deciding a shower might wake me up some more before I made breakfast.

 

I stood in the shower, hands on the walls as I worked my breathing. The incident had sprung forth too many things I had wanted to never think of again. I screwed my eyes panting as I dropped to the ground. My head hurt. So much. I couldn’t deal with it. Erwin. Why wasn’t he in here with me? I need him. Please. Come in here.

 

I heard the door open and close, announcing someone had walked in. The shower door was next, the squelching of feet as they stepped in the wet stall.

 

“Levi? Hey, it’s okay. I’m here now. Calm down. Breathe Levi. Come on. Inhale, then exhale. Then repeat. That’s it. You’re doing great.” Erwin was finally sitting beside me, rocking me gently as he instructed me through the panic attack.

 

After I was calmed down, I managed a weak, “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime. I’m always here for you.” Erwin looked like he wanted to say something else but the bathroom door opened and closed, meaning Eren was most likely awake.

 

“Uhm...sorry. I’ll-ah-come back in when your-done-with whatever.”

 

“It’s fine Eren. I just came in here to make sure Levi was okay. I’m on my way out. I have errands to run. See you guys later.”  
  
Erwin walked out, most likely to change from the noise of the closet, leaving the brunette and raven alone in the steaming bathroom.

 

“I was just getting out.” I muttered before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist in the same moment, pushing past the sleep-faced boy.

 

“Yeah. I’ll-ah-leave as soon as I’m done here...oh...where are my clothes? I seem to be...missing them…” Eren looked flushed, possibly from embarrassment, as he said that.

 

I looked back and answered, “In the dryer. I’ll turn it on after I get dressed.”

 

Afterwards, I shut the door, moving to the closet as I pulled out a Ralph Lauren white-collared shirt, a black pair of boxers, and some regular blue polo jeans, also manufactured by Ralph Lauren. I grabbed some black socks and put them on, shuffling to the laundry area as I turned the dryer on to warm up Eren’s clothes.

 

“Ah...I’m hungry. Do you think I could-maybe-have some food? And some answers too. I would really like to know why I woke in the same bed as Erwin...and what happened last night. I also want some Tylenol because my head is fucking killing me like a bitch.”

 

Speaking of which, I turned and motioned him to follow, telling him to take a seat as I pulled out a carton of eggs,  bag of diced ham, some bell peppers, and a jar of salsa. I set them on the counter as I prepared a pot of coffee and boiled some water for tea.

 

“I’ll explain everything, just...please...don’t make me repeat. Just listen carefully. I-I really don’t want to say this more than once.” I said in a hushed tone, my voice almost cracking from the pressure.

 

I took a deep breath, and started to get the food made. I cracked some eggs over a bowl, putting a good enough amount of ham to follow. I chopped a bell pepper into small cubes, dumping them in with the ham and eggs. I mixed it well and pulled out a pan to heat up.

 

Once it was done I prepared two omelets, putting them on plates once they were finished and put one in front of Eren, grabbing utensils and the salsa as I sat with my own breakfast.

 

I watched Eren take a tentative bite, wincing as the food passed his swollen lips, but hummed in delight when he started chewing.

 

“This is nice! What is this?” he asked, shoving another small bite in his bruised mouth.

 

“It’s a-I call it a garbage omelet. Usually I put more in but-I wasn’t sure if that was a good idea since you’re-so banged up at the moment.

” I shut my mouth before I said anything insulting. (Even though I wouldn’t intentionally do that).

 

“Hm! Thanks for being considerate of my state but I would have been fine with anything! I’m not called the “Suicidal Bastard” by my friends for nothing! I don’t really register pain...unless something else happened entirely that I have no conscious of knowing?” Eren had that look on his face. The one of pure curiosity, mixed with worriedness and a twinge of...fear?

 

I sighed, laying my fork back on my plate as I laid my face in my hands. “Erwin...kinda found you in an alley nearby. You were knocked unconscious by a gang...one was stripping you while the leader was pulling his pants open. Erwin told me they were on the verge of raping. Erwin said he’d get ahold of your blonde friend, Armin?, and inform him, as well as ask some questions.” I paused, taking a deep breath.

 

“I-I was almost...raped?” his voice...it sounded-wrong. Off. I took that chance and looked up, finding tears cascading down his cheeks. Face as pale as a sheet as he looked at his trembling hands. His eyes held fear and pain. Almost dark, devoid of anything but.

 

“Yeah.” I stopped altogether as a sob tore out of his throat. I jerked up, shocked as he broke into heavy sobs, his arms retracting around his waist. “Eren! Hey! Are you okay? What is it? Did I say something?” I rushed over to his side, phone in hand as I held my finger over the speed dial for Erwin.

 

“I-I’m fine. I-I just-re-really-don’t-know what t-to do! I-I’m sca-scared!” he sobbed, stuttering as he curled up, making himself look like smaller than he actually was.

 

“I’m calling Erwin,’kay?”

 

**⸎⸙Eren’s POV⸙⸎**

 

“Erwin...kinda found you in an alley nearby. You were knocked unconscious by a gang...one was stripping you while the leader was pulling his pants open. Erwin told me they were on the verge of raping. Erwin said he’d get ahold of your blonde friend, Armin?, and inform him, as well as ask some questions.” he paused, inhaling deeply.

 

_Raped? I was almost raped? N-no! Not-not again! He-I didn’t want him to-he’s goin to think I’m a-a-DAMMIT!_

 

“I-I was almost...raped?” my voice sounded wrong. Off. I noticed Levi look up from the corner of my vision, tears leaking down my pale cheeks. Different emotions flooded my brain. Fear, pain, but most of all, regret, and emptiness. _I didn’t want him to find out what happened. It-it was too much…_

 

“Yeah.” came the response, before he fell silent again. A sob tore out of my throat. He jerked up, a panicked expression masking his usual glaring one. I broke into more sobs as he ran to my side with his phone, finger hovering over the screen in preparation.

 

“I-I’m fine. I-I just-re-really-don’t-know what t-to do! I-I’m sca-scared!” I sobbed, stuttering as I curled up, making myself look like smaller than I actually was.

 

“I’m calling Erwin,’kay?”

 

I raised my head, shocked as he pushed his finger down on the phone screen and put it to his ear, phone dial loud as it vibrated.

 

The dial-tone stopped, replaced with a, “ _Hello?_ ”

 

“Erwin? Can you maybe bring in the blondie please? Like, now? It’s an emergency.” he ordered, his eyes never once leaving mine as I cried, my sobs reduced to hiccups, but never casing. He set the phone to speaker as I listened to the conversation, then he set it on the table, gripping my hands in his as Erwin’s response came in seconds later.

 

“ _Of course. I’m standing with him now. I’ll get his consent and be on my way. Is it Eren?_ ” A stifled gasp echoed through the phone, meaning that Erwin must have switched to speaker as well.

 

“Yes. I told him about the occurrence last night and he broke down. I’m trying to calm him but I think his little blonde friend, Armin right?” He stopped talking, eyes shifting to the phone a millisecond before they met mine again.

 

“ _Yeah. That’s me. What happened to Eren? Is he fine?_ ”

 

Armin. Erwin was with Armin. Meaning...I didn’t even know.

 

“Good. And for your first question: Eren was cornered by a back-alley gang, and was beat, and very close to being-raped-by their leader and possibly the rest of them if it weren’t for Erwin finding him.” Levi’s voice was small, cracking slightly but still managing to stay steady and calm. “For your second...I don’t know. That’s kinda why I want….no _need_...you to bring Armin here. Please?”

 

Now he was pleading, the reply being, “ _Yeah. I’ll come. Anything for Eren._ ”

 

“ _That settles it. Him and I will be there in 5 minutes. Just keep him calm. And breathe Levi. He’s gonna be fine. Nothing is gonna happen to him again. It ain’t like back then. You won’t lose him too. Just keep breathing and everything will be alright._ ” Erwin encouraged, his voice demanding yet soft and comforting, making my sobs cease completely minutes later, transformed to small hiccups.

 

The tears stopped completely, but I was still trembling, my fingers clenching around the small man’s hand as I tried to control my breathing.

 

“You okay Eren? Your little blonde mushroom, Armin, is coming over with Erwin. They’ll be here any second so if your calm you can finish eating before we talk...is that okay?” his voice was soft, almost a whisper as he squeezed my hands back.

 

I inhaled sharply, my breathing slowed to an even pace. I looked up and gave off a small smile, whispering, “Yeah. I can do that.” I dug in, slowly. It had gotten cold but I didn’t care, eating the last of it.

 

Levi grabbed both our plates after finishing his own and begin rinsing them off, setting them in the dishwasher, and adding a Tide Pod before shutting it and starting the cycle.

 

Rapid knocks were sounded from the door, followed by, “Levi! I’m coming in!” and Erwin walked in, Armin rushing behind as he made his way to my side.

 

“Eren! Are you okay? I knew I should have stayed with you during study hall! I was stupid! I won’t do it again! I’m just really glad you’re okay!”

 

“I’m fine Army. Really. Erwin and Levi here helped me. Nothing serious happened. They only so much as beat the shit out of me. How about you stop pouting and let me hold my best friend before you burst into tears.”

 

I held my arms out, beckoning him to step in.

 

He stepped in, wrapping both arms around my neck, nuzzling in as he refrained from crying.

 

“I’m truly sorry Eren.” Barely a whisper, containing pain, grief, sorrow, sympathy, and a touch of fear.

 

“Hey...is it alright if we explain to Erwin and Levi about-about _then_?”

 

Armin stepped out of my arms, dully nodding as he sat in a chair and cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah...it’s all up to you Eren. I won’t push you. You know that.” he gave a soft smile before looking down.

 

I looked at a confused Levi and a sympathetic, and confused, Erwin. Clearing my own throat I straightened my back, looking  them in the eye.

 

“It was back in middle school. When I first met him.”

 

**※‖⸙⸶⁌⸸⁍⸷⸙‖※**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter titles will be in French but I will put their intended number in parenthesis to help out!


End file.
